Igniting Bones
by Azalea 'Rocchi' Maurish
Summary: Dan hingga entah kapan, fakta tetaplah fakta. Shizuo Heiwajima tidak pernah ditemukan, di belahan bumi manapun, tanpa memberikan petunjuk apapun. "Perlahan, Izaya merendam tubuh kekasihnya ke air, dan menariknya dalam-dalam. Tangan mungilnya ia lingkarkan pada leher Shizuo, sementara ia berbagi ciuman pada ex-bartender tersebut." Sekuel Divergence and Difference.


**Igniting Bones**

**.**

Disclaim:

**All The Characters **are belongs to **All The Respectful Holders**

**All Rights Reserved**

**.**

**Summary:**

Dan hingga entah kapan, fakta tetaplah fakta. Shizuo Heiwajima tidak pernah ditemukan, di belahan bumi manapun, tanpa memberikan petunjuk apapun. "Perlahan, Izaya merendam tubuh kekasihnya ke air, dan menariknya dalam-dalam. Tangan mungilnya ia lingkarkan pada leher Shizuo, sementara ia berbagi ciuman pada ex-bartender tersebut." Sekuel Divergence and Difference.

**.**

**|Sequel to **Divergence And Difference **|Plotless |Short |Twisted |Splitted |Pointless |**

**.**

* * *

**06.39 p.m, sore hari di Ikebukuro**

**.**

_Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang hilang dari daftar keharusan._

Laki-laki itu memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celananya. Mulutnya menyesap dalam-dalam rokok yang tinggal setengah—membuat bara apinya menyala sesaat. Ia kemudian menghembuskan asap nikotin tersebut, dengan tenang. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat tanah menatap langit Ikebukuro yang tak berawan, membuat sinar matahari mencium kulitnya dengan bebas.

Rambutnya yang ia cat keemasan tampak tersibak sedikit, tertiup angin. Ujung rambutnya yang agak ikal membingkai halus fitur wajahnya yang keras, rahangnya yang kokoh menambah ketampanan wajahnya. Dia memakai setelan bartender yang membungkus tubuh tingginya—kemeja putih dengan rompi dan celana hitam, ditambah aksesori _sunglasses_ biru yang tergantung di sakunya.

Shizuo Heiwajima merasakan hal yang berbeda hari ini. Ketika ia duduk sendirian di West Gate Park, melihat langit kotanya yang kemerahan. Matahari senja memandikan lingkungan sekitar dengan warna oranye, dan orang-orang yang awalnya bermain dan berekreasi di sekitarnya, kini telah menghilang entah kemana. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berjalan-jalan.

_Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang hilang dari daftar keharusan._

Shizuo melihat langit, dan berpikir. Mengenai seorang informan yang telah meninggal, tiga tahun yang lalu. Jalan-jalan Ikebukuro dan Shinjuku tidak meributkan kematian informan itu lagi, hanya beberapa kenalan dekat Izaya yang masih mengingatnya, seperti kedua adik Izaya, Mairu dan Kururi. Atau Shinra, dan Kadota—dua orang yang dekat dengan Izaya.

Dan tanpa informan itu tahu, dan tanpa seorangpun tahu di dunia ini, Shizuo juga masih mengingatnya. Masih memikirkannya. Namun, tak ada seorangpun yang ia ceritakan, ex-bartender itu menyimpannya sendiri. Tidak pada Kasuka, Tom, atau Celty—orang-orang yang biasa Shizuo ajak berbagi. Ia hanya diam, tidak tahu.

Ia memikirkan kematian informan itu dengan intens. Lebih dalam daripada siapapun—ia adalah orang paling merasakan kekosongan itu. Kematiannya membuat efek luar biasa dalam kesehariannya. Bagaimana tabiatnya menjadi lebih tenang, dan ia tak pernah lagi terdengar mengamuk, atau berbuat kekerasan yang ia benci. Shizuo menjadi orang yang lunak, yang jauh lebih memaafkan.

Ia hanya pernah marah karena ia mendengar seseorang menjelek-jelekkan Izaya, mengatainya pelacur. Menjual informasi dengan tubuhnya. Orang-orang itu langsung menyesali mulut mereka—karena Shizuo tidak menahan diri dalam memberi pelajaran pada mereka.

Shizuo tahu betul Izaya. Izaya tidaklah seperti itu, tidak serendah itu. Meski ia suka menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain, brengsek, suka melihat manusia lain menderita—Izaya tidak akan merendahkan dirinya sendiri, setidaknya begitu asumsi Shizuo.

Atau mungkin hanya Shizuo yang tidak bisa menerima jika Izaya benar adanya—adalah pelacur? Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai itu.

Kemudian, Shizuo melepaskan asap rokoknya, dan menatap gurat-gurat merah senja. Mengganti pikirannya.

Shizuo masih berusaha memahami pemikiran Izaya—bagaimana yang terjadi dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Mereka mengatakan, musuh adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirimu daripada temanmu—dan Shizuo ingin membuktikan perumpaan itu. Sayangnya, ia masih tidak bisa mengerti keputusan Izaya membinasakan dirinya, mati dalam kesendirian. Mati dalam kesepiannya, dan mati membawa kekerasan kepalanya.

Shizuo berdiri, dan meninggalkan West Gate Park.

Ia berjalan, diantara trotoar. Orang-orang melewatinya, baik searah atau tidak searah. Langit mulai menggelap, meniupkan angin malam yang agak dingin—dan Shizuo berniat kembali ke apartemennya. Ia juga memiliki janji jam 9 dengan Shinra, Kadota dan gengnya, serta Celty. Karenanya, ia harus segera kembali.

Shizuo melewati sebuah gang kecil, agak gelap. Ia melihat bayangan seorang berambut hitam lembut, berlari. Punggungnya yang kecil, terbalut jaket dengan bulu kecokelatan lembut. Kakinya yang jenjang, menapak halus aspal dengan tanpa berisik. Suara tawanya yang terkadang membuat telinga Shizuo gatal tersebut—namun tetap ia rindukan—terdengar samar.

Izaya pernah disini. Ia pernah berlari disini. Aroma tubuhnya masih tersisa, meski sangat samar karena sudah terhapus dan larut karena hujan.

Shizuo tak pernah berhasil menangkapnya. Izaya selalu berhasil berlari, menghindarinya—dan untuk kali ini, Shizuo tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk mengejarnya—melihatnya berlari-lari. Izaya telah berhasil melarikan diri dari dunia ini, dan Shizuo—biar bagaimanapun cepatnya ia memacu kakinya—takkan bisa berlari mengejarnya kesana. Izaya sudah terlampau jauh.

Ya, Izaya memang selalu berhasil melarikan diri dari Shizuo, bukan?

Shizuo tersenyum, tertawa sedikit. Tertawa miris. Ia kemudian menatap langit yang mulai hitam.

"Aku masih kalah cepat denganmu, ya, Izaya?"

Shizuo berlalu, dan ia berjalan beberapa puluh meter. Melewati beberapa vending machine, dan kemudian melewati Russian Sushi. Simon dengan tubuh tinggi lebih dari dua meternya—tampak sibuk membagikan brosur. Bahasa Jepangnya masih patah-patah. Meski sudah lebih baik, namun aksennya tetap asing. Tetap aksen Rusia.

Dahulu, ketika ia masih bersekolah di Raira, Simon selalu melerai perkelahiannya dengan Izaya. Terkadang, malah menyeret mereka ke toko sushinya tersebut. Simon selalu menyederhanakan semua hal dengan sushi—dan itu kadang membuatnya menjadi sasaran tinju Shizuo selanjutnya, selagi Simon menahan Shizuo agar tidak memberikan kerusakan lingkungan lagi saat berkelahi dengan informan itu.

Simon sering memperingati Shizuo mengenai kekerasan dan perkelahian—atau memberi Izaya ultimatum agar tidak mengacaukan kota ini terlalu jauh. Karena Simon tahu, terlebih Shizuo, jika Izaya suka sekali membuat hal-hal rumit dan pertumpahan darah. Ia senang sekali memanipulasi orang lain, menjadi jahat dan busuk hatinya.

Namun, Ikebukuro sekarang menjadi sangat sepi. Tidak ada lagi hal berbahaya yang terjadi, seperti dahulu. Tidak ada lagi kejar-kejaran. Simon juga tidak perlu ada pekerjaan tambahan melerai pertengkarannya dengan Izaya. Izaya sudah tidak bersama mereka lagi.

Shizuo tersenyum kembali. Dan ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ia menyadari, betapa hatinya terasa kosong sebelah saat kedamaian hidup yang ia inginkan sudah tercapai tersebut. Bagaimana dengan cara menjengkelkannya, Izaya mengisi hidup Shizuo.

Ketika faktor terbesar penganggu itu lenyap begitu saja, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Selalu ada hal yang ia tinggalkan, selalu ada yang merasa tertinggal. Selalu meninggalkan jelaga. Jelaga yang halus, namun sulit sekali terurai kepangannya dengan kota ini.

Ex-bartender itu kemudian menghela nafas. Ia menatap lurus ke depannya—dapat ia lihat, halusinasi punggung sang informan yang tidak pernah bisa ia raih. Tubuhnya yang kecil, gerakannya yang luwes, membuat Shizuo tidak pernah bisa memojokkannya. Mungkin karena itu, Shizuo memberikan julukan 'kutu' padanya.

Jika seandainya ia berhasil menangkap Izaya, ia ingin memeluk sang informan. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang kuat pada tubuh rapuh tersebut—yang jika Shizuo terlalu kuat memeluknya, tubuh itu akan hancur dalam dekapannya. Seperti kelopak dandelion yang segera luruh ketika kau belai—terbang terbawa angin dengan mudahnya. Bebas, sebuah lambang Izaya yang tidak diucapkan sang informan.

Sayangnya, ini bukan cerita klise. Dimana tiba-tiba Izaya akan kembali hidup, dan mendeklarasikan kecintaannya lagi pada manusia. Menambal rasa kosong pada keseharian Shizuo, dan membuat Ikebukuro kembali ramai (dan rusak) karena perkelahian mereka. Kemudian Shizuo akan menangkap Izaya, dan memeluknya dengan posesif, tidak ingin membagi informan itu dengan orang lain.

Terkecuali pada Maut disana.

Ini adalah dunia nyata. Dimana semua hal tidaklah berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya. Dimana ketika ia sakit, ia harus mengobatinya sendiri, tidak menunggu dan berharap seseorang yang ia cintai mengobatinya, memberi perban pada lukanya. Dimana dia harus kuat seorang diri. Tidak terus-menerus menangis dan menyesali, karena tak ada orang yang simpati padanya.

Ini adalah dunia nyata. Tidak selamanya orang-orang terdekatnya bisa menolongnya. Dimana ketika dia menangis darah sekalipun, seseorang yang telah pergi takkan bisa kembali padanya. Mereka terkunci disana. Mereka tidak bisa turun dari sana.

Karenanya, saat Shizuo tahu Izaya takkan kembali, ia takkan bersikeras hati dan akan berusaha menerimanya. Ia mungkin lari, sembunyi, kemudian berusaha mendiamkan lukanya, agar tahun membuatnya kering—meski penyesalan akan 'selalu' dan 'terus' memakan hatinya.

Shizuo tahu, informan tersebut telah meninggalkan noda tak hilang pada ujung kertasnya—karena pria berambut pirang itu tidak bisa memaafkan diri sendiri, yang sering terlambat. Tak pernah bisa menangkap Izaya. Seandainya ia mempercepat langkahnya, ia mungkin akan berhasil menangkap Izaya. Ia tidak akan menjadi orang paling ketinggalan begini. Ia juga takkan menyesal begini.

"Aku masih kalah cepat denganmu ya, Izaya...?"

Hari ini, adalah tepat tiga tahun setelah Izaya pergi—namun sensasi kehilangan itu masih sama layaknya berita kematian itu Shizuo dengar kemarin. Shizuo takkan menangis, apalagi meratapi kematian tersebut. Ia hanya tahu, ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datangnya, mengukir cinderamata pada jiwanya. Cinderamata itu takkan hilang, bahkan hingga beberapa dekade berikutnya.

Cinderamata itu adalah luka, luka yang menjadi pengingat Shizuo mengenai seorang informan yang pernah ia kejar sepanjang Ikebukuro. Informan yang memiliki sedikit-banyak keganjilan pada hidupnya. Informan yang sama kesepian dan sendirian seperti dirinya. Informan brengsek yang suka mengacaukan hidupnya dan hidup orang lain. Informan keterlaluan yang pengecut.

Shizuo bukanlah seseorang yang romantis. Ia tidak tahu mengenai hubungan, atau bagaimana menyatakan rasa simpatik dan kehilangan duka cita. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang biasanya orang lain lakukan—yakni memberikan informan itu bunga.

Meski Shizuo tahu, Izaya bukanlah seseorang yang cocok dengan benda cantik dan rapuh macam bunga—sama seperti dirinya yang diberkahi dan dikutuki kekuatan luar biasa. Namun Shizuo berusaha menjadi seseorang yang baik, karena hatinya telah menjadi lunak sejak kematian Izaya. Karenanya ia sanggup memberikan bunga pada informan itu.

Jika saja orang bertanya, apakah Shizuo tidak memiliki perasaan—tentang kebingungannya bagaimana menyatakan duka cita—dia salah besar.

Shizuo adalah orang paling memikirkan kematian Izaya, daripada siapapun, meski ia tidak menceritakannya. Ia lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri, untuk ini. Ia lebih suka merahasiakannya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat orang lain tahu tentang rasa simpatinya.

Shizuo masuk ke sebuah toko bunga. Ia melihat bertangkai-tangkai bunga biru mungil—bunga _forget-me-not_, bunga tanda seseorang itu akan terus diingat—yang biasa ia beli, setiap tanggal ini. Atau setiap ulang tahun Izaya. Sudah menjadi agendanya, dalam tiga tahun ini. Dalam tiga tahun kesepiannya, tiga tahun membosankan kehidupannya.

Ia meminta penjual itu membuketkannya beberapa tangkai, dan kemudian membayar. Setelahnya, ia menuju Shinjuku, dengan kereta.

Dalam perjalanan, ia menatap keluar jendela. Jendelanya memantulkan pemandangan malam Tokyo yang berkerlap-kerlip dengan lampu warna-warni. Bunyi kendaraan terdengar samar dari tempatnya duduk. Dari sini, pria berambut pirang itu bisa melihat padatnya lalu-lintas, dan banyaknya orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar khusus pejalan. Meski sudah malam, jalanan tetap seramai siang hari.

Gerbong kereta itu sunyi sekali. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk, dan berdiri. Kereta mungkin akan penuh sekitar jam 9-an kelak, karena jam kerja orang yang berakhir. Bukannya karena Shizuo malu dilihat khalayak ramai membawa buket bunga _forget-me-not_ kemana-mana, hanya saja Shizuo menyukai lingkungan tenang yang membantunya rileks. Membantunya berfikir.

Tak sampai sejam kemudian, kereta melambat. Pengeras suara pemberitahu berbunyi—menandakan Shizuo telah sampai di stasiun Shinjuku. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan keluar.

Shizuo berjalan di trotoar khusus pejalan kaki, menuju sebuah apartemen di kawasan itu. Apartemen dimana Izaya ditemukan tewas berlumuran darah di danau buatan. Informan itu terjun dari sana, tiga tahun yang lalu. Menyisakan misteri mengenai kematiannya, mengenai persepsi alasan-alasan yang membuat Izaya terjun menghabisi dirinya sendiri.

Dengan langkah gontai, Shizuo memasuki areal danau buatan tersebut. Airnya tampak mengkilat-kilat karena lampu-lampu dari sisinya, menerangi pinggir kolam. Dengan nanar, Shizuo menatap danau buatan tersebut—dan ia kemudian berlutut, lantas melarungkan buket bunga _forget-me-not _itu pada air gelap tersebut.

Bunga-bunga itu tercerai-berai, berenang dan mengambang sendiri-sendiri, mengikuti bagaimana angin membawanya. Kelopaknya yang biru indah tampak bersinar dalam kegelapan, membuat danau itu lebih cantik karenanya. Tangkainya tenggelam-terapung, kelopaknya mulai basah. Shizuo tetap memerhatikan bebungaan itu, hingga sebuah jemari pucat menyentuh dan mengambil sebuah bunganya.

Shizuo memerhatikan ilusi, sebuah tangan mayat berkulit pucat muncul dari kegelapan air, menangkap lengannya yang masih terbenam saat melarutkan buket bunga. Tangan itu kemudian bertambah satu lagi, menggengam lengan Shizuo, dan kemudian wajah dari pemilik tangan itu muncul.

Sebuah wajah pucat manis tampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya pucat—menatapnya dengan kosong. Dari dahinya, keluar darah. Matanya yang berwarna merah tua kecokelatan membalas tatapan Shizuo. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam tampak basah, begitupula dengan bulu-bulu di jaketnya, yang bernoda kemerahan karena darah pula. Tubuhnya dari dada sampai ujung kaki terendam kedalam air.

Shizuo melihat halusinasi yang biasanya. Halusinasi yang terasa begitu nyata. Dengan menelan kepahitan, ia kemudian memeluk sosok halusinasi itu, berusaha menekan kekecewaan dan rasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha menganggap mungkin ini jalan menuju pembebasan dirinya.

"Izaya... Izaya..." gumam Shizuo, seraya membelai tubuh pucat basah tersebut. Memeluknya, erat.

Namun, sosok itu hanya diam, seraya masih mencengkram lengan Shizuo dengan tangan kecilnya. Ia tidak merespon, dan membiarkan Shizuo memeluk tubuhnya yang tidak bisa jauh dari air.

"Izaya..." geram Shizuo, sambil memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa basah dan dingin, saat memeluk jasad mati namun tetap hidup dari Izaya. Halusinasi yang terasa begitu nyata, namun sudah begitu biasa. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Shizuo memikirkan Izaya, lalu melihat ilusi sang informan.

Shizuo menyesap harum jasad itu. Harum tubuhnya begitu menyedihkan—campuran sempurna antara darah, air, tanah, dan kesengsaraan. Ia membelai helaian rambut Izaya yang basah, yang berbau anyir karena darah dan pada rambutnya tersemat sisa-sisa kelopak bunga yang baru saja dilarungkan. Harumnya yang membuatnya kasihan, harumnya kesepian.

Dan harumnya yang begitu ia kenang.

Tangan kecil Izaya mencengkram lengan kanan Shizuo erat-erat. Dengan perlahan, ia menarik Shizuo, matanya yang merah cokelat tak lagi bersinar namun meneteskan air mata. Ia tersenyum dingin, bibirnya putih karena suhu air. Dengan harum tubuhnya, ia membius Shizuo dan membuat lelaki berambut pirang itu terperangkap dalam ilusi dirinya. Menumpulkan semua fungsi tubuhnya karena kesedihan.

Perlahan, Izaya merendam tubuh kekasihnya ke air, dan menariknya dalam-dalam. Tangan mungilnya ia lingkarkan pada leher Shizuo, sementara ia berbagi ciuman pada ex-bartender tersebut—bibir beku kematiannya menyentuh bibir Shizuo yang hangat. Tubuh Shizuo perlahan-lahan tenggelam bersamanya, bersamaan dengan kelopak-kelopak biru bebungaan mengiringi perjalanan mereka.

Tubuh mereka melayang di kedalaman air, air yang gelap dengan percikan cahaya dari lampu-lampu yang menerobos masuk. Bulan tampak penuh di atas langit, menyinari jalan pulang keduanya. Membakar langit, dan menguapkan air serta tanah dibawahnya. Membakar jasad dan tulang-tulang, namun tidak mampu menghancurkan mereka.

Bunga-bunga itu terjatuh lembut di dasar air, dan ciumannya berakhir. Mata kecokelatan tanah tersebut terbuka, dan bertemu dengan iris merah gelap milik seseorang yang memeluknya. Dengan senyum kematian dan kepuasan di wajahnya.

"_Selamat datang kembali, Shizu-chan..."_

_**.**_

_Dan mungkin dia memang terlalu posesif hingga turun dari alam baka dan menariknya bersama-sama ke tanah_

* * *

_**.**_

Telah lewat dua tahun sejak Shizuo Heiwajima terlihat di Ikebukuro.

Orang-orang sudah melupakan seorang manusia dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang pernah hidup disana—membuat kerusakan tidak masuk akal yang hanya bisa ia lakukan. Mungkin masih tercatat dalam sejarah, dan orang-orang akan mengingatnya kembali, namun sosok berbaju bartender itu telah lenyap dari hari-hari di Ikebukuro. Membuat Ikebukuro menjadi tidak semenarik dahulu.

Orang-orang yang dekat dengan ex-bartender itu juga sudah mulai terbiasa tanpanya—meski pada hari 28 Januari mereka tetap merayakan hilangnya teman dan kerabat mereka tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana ia, apa yang ia lakukan. Seakan-akan tubuhnya ikut lenyap dan menguap di udara. Tanpa jejak, tanpa berita. Hilang dan musnah begitu saja.

Ex-bartender itu masih tetap dirindukan oleh teman dan saudaranya—namun mereka tetap tidak tahu serta tetap dihantui oleh enigma mengenai lenyapnya lelaki terkuat itu. Lelaki dengan rambut pirang semirannya, yang berdiri paling tinggi diantara keramaian orang. Yang paling bisa dikenali dengan baju bartender serta _sunglasses_ biru tuanya—dan wajah keras berparas tampan tersebut.

Hilang, dan musnah. Seperti diculik oleh kekuatan yang tak bisa kita pahami.

Tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana dan mengapa Shizuo Heiwajima hilang tepat tiga tahun setelah kematian Izaya Orihara. Terakhir kali ia terlihat adalah di Shinjuku. Polisi juga telah putus asa, namun semua orang terdekat Shizuo masih belum menyerah. Mereka masih mencari, dan mencari—meski dalam hati mereka sudah mulai lelah dan mulai menerima kenyataan kalau lelaki tampan itu takkan kembali.

Dan hingga entah kapan, fakta tetaplah fakta. Shizuo Heiwajima tidak pernah ditemukan di belahan bumi manapun, tanpa memberikan petunjuk apapun. Ia telah hilang, lenyap, dan entah kapan ia akan kembali lagi, berjalan di Ikebukuro. Dan entah kapan ia akan kembali berteriak kearah Izaya Orihara.

Siapa yang tahu, jika akhir dari dua orang yang bersumpah akan menjadi musuh abadi—ternyata bersama-sama menghilang dari dunia ini?

Tidak ada yang tahu. Dan tidak akan ada yang mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca **Igniting Bones**! Minna, terimakasih atas dukungannya!

**Review jika berkenan! Kritik dan saran sangat diterima disini!**

**.**

**Sign,**

"Rotten corpse is one step to come back to the earth. One step to come home."


End file.
